Systems and methods herein generally relate to copy and paste operations using an OCR-based client server with automated correction abilities.
Agents in call centers, scanning rooms and service centers work with many different systems in parallel. Such systems might include a customer relationship management (CRM) system, a ticketing system, internal tracking systems, other databases or account information, as well as online resources. In these applications, part of the information is present in images or in fields that cannot be easily copied. During a normal “activity”/case resolution, the call center agent jumps back and forth between multiple systems and copies large amounts of information. At every switch, the call center agent might attempt to copy information from a field or document to another applications without success because the field may not be capable of being copied. Therefore, call center agents often resort to manually typing in the data they would prefer to simply copy and past from one application to another. However, due to time pressures, the repeatability of the action, the quality of the extraction, etc., the data entry accuracy of manual entries may be below a desired level.